


Fine Line

by chasehunt0506



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasehunt0506/pseuds/chasehunt0506
Summary: Emma Swan had fucked up, now Regina hated her (again) and Emma can't help feeling lost and wishing she could do anything to make things right.Can Regina ever forgive her?Also featuring smart-ass Henry Mills and an oblivious Snow White.





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a start to a story I'm thinking about. Please let me know if you'd like to read more or if its crap and not to bother lol.

Emma Swan had fucked up. Not just fucked up she had royally screwed up which she guesses is fitting as technically she is royalty. Seeing the look on Regina's face when she realised that Emma had not only gone against a key rule in travelling back in time, bringing someone back but that the person she had brought back was, in fact, her true loves wife and mother to his son broke Emma’s heart and for a minute she wished she could go back in time and not bring Marian back but then shook the thought from her head and tried to think of the positives of bringing Marian back, Robin had his wife back _'ok not the best example'_ , Roland had his mum back _'getting better'_ and Regina was heartbroken _'ok nope not a positive'_ and to complicate matters even more Emma was confused about what was going on with Hook and Regina hated her guts which didn't exactly make a nice family setting for Henry but then again when he first brought her to Storybrooke Regina had hated her, and then they finally start to get along and she ruins it, ‘like I usually do’ Emma thinks to herself bitterly.

Emma seats down in a booth in the corner of Granny’s Diner after her confrontation with Regina, Henry comes over and sits opposite her.  
“Is everything ok?” He asks softly.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Emma asks in return, Henry raises an eyebrow in return.  
“Cause you and mom were arguing outside.” Of course, you couldn’t hide anything from Henry – too observant for his own good sometimes.  
“I messed up kid,” Emma says dejectedly, looking down at the table, unable to see the look of disappointment on his face, but to her surprise, his next words are strong and full of conviction that she feels like she could believe in them.  
“It will be okay, you did you right thing and mom will understand that eventually” Henry smiles at her and Emma gives a small smile in return.  
“Thanks, kid”

  
Emma checks her watch and decides it would be an appropriate time to get Henry home.  
“Hey kid, want to stay at your mom's tonight, make sure she is okay?” Emma asks Henry, hoping he’d say yes and give her some peace of mind that someone was watching over Regina.  
“Sure ma” Henry replies happily and he and Emma get up with Henry going over to grab his scarf and Emma going to her parents to let them know she was taking Henry to Regina’s for the night.

After telling her parents she was taking Henry home she meets him at the front of the Diner and they both head out to where Emma had parked her beloved Bug. Once they reached the car Emma got into the driver’s side and Henry into the passenger’s seat.  
“Ready kid?” Emma asks whilst checking the mirrors and revving up the Bug.  
“Yep” Henry replies and Emma starts the drive to 108 Mifflin Street.

  
The journey to Regina’s is done in silence and once she starts pulling into the drive a feeling of dread comes over Emma and she glances at Henry to make sure he didn’t see how she was currently reacting. Seeing Henry fully immersed in his game Emma takes a deep breath and parks the car outside the Mayor's house.  
Henry looks up from his game when he realises the car has stopped moving.

  
“Are you gonna come to the door?” He asks gently looking over at his birth mother.  
“Sure” Emma replies hesitantly, she opens the door and gets out taking a deep breath and glancing over at the door to see if Regina had come out hearing the car doors shut  
Henry starts to walk to the door and Emma follows behind him, kicking at the ground as she walks.

  
As Henry reaches the front door it is suddenly opened and Regina steps out looking directly at Henry.  
“You’re here?” She asks surprised to find her son at the house when she believed him to be staying at his grandparents’ home.  
“Yeah, ma thought I could stay here tonight” Henry replies smiling widely and Regina is unable to suppress her smile at her son’s happiness.  
“Of course, you can” Regina replies putting her arm over his shoulder and looks at Emma, her smile turning into a frown. Pushing Henry gently inside the house Regina turns back to Emma, her mouth in a thin line.  
“Thank you, Miss Swan, you can go now” Regina replies professionally and if Emma thought Regina might have come round a bit she was greatly mistaken.  
“Seriously Regina? Miss Swan? Haven’t we got past that” Emma says sadly but also getting a bit angry, _‘yes I brought back someone that wasn’t the greatest choice of people, but I saved someone’s life, someone that you condemned to death, that’s one person off your conscious’_ Emma thinks to herself but doesn’t dare share her raging thoughts with the mayor.

  
“I think you should leave, Miss Swan” Regina replies, putting emphasis on ‘Miss Swan’ which angers Emma who in turn shakes her head and throws her hands up in defeat.  
“I get it, okay, I get it. I messed up, and I’m sorry but I can’t change it” Emma says defeated but Regina only snarls.  
“Well, maybe you should have thought about not changing things when you went into the past and guess what CHANGED it!” Regina growls out, keeping her voice low as to not alert Henry of the growing tensions between his two mothers.  
“I’m sorry okay?!” Emma says one more time hoping Regina would understand that she never meant to hurt her.  
“Goodbye Miss Swan,” Regina says and promptly turns around and shuts the door with a resounding bang, startling Emma.

  
Emma groans out loud in frustration and kicks at the pavement before making her way back to her Bug, once she reaches the car Emma opens the door but shuts it again without getting inside and sighs as she leans on the car as her eyes betray her and tears silently make their way down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you could let me know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
